Hope and Forgiveness
by Diamondblaze
Summary: Snape has betrayed the Order and Voldemort. He knows something that Dumbledore took to the grave, something that he needs to tell Harry and the Order before it's too late. Based after HP6. Eventually HarrySnape. NEW chapter 2! number 3 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story yet except the plot. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling.

This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice, I hope you like it. Sorry If it's too short!

**Chapter 1**

_**A man in a long dark cloak was screaming. His hands were clenched in pain. There was an evil laugh. "Severus, you didn't think you would get away, did you?" asked one of the evilest and most powerful wizards of all time Lord Voldemort.**_

**_The evil looking man raised his wand. "You will pay, just like the rest of the traitors. Crucio! " The cloaked man fell to his knees, his cloak hood fell back to reveal a greasy haired, hook nosed man in his early 40's. He screamed in pain as Voldemort laughed evilly. He raised his wand after a few minutes. "Tell me all you know about the Order and I'll make sure your death is quick, maybe even painless" He said, glaring at him._**

_**Snape laughed. "You know that even if I give you the information, I'll die anyway. I made an unbreakable vow" He said, Wincing as he moved into a more comfortable position. "Well, I'm going to get the information out of you sooner or later, Crucio!" He cried.**_

_**Snape writhed in pain and then the screaming started again. Voldemort had an evil look in his eyes. "I can do this for as long as is needed, Severus" He said, barely audible above Snape's cries.**_

_**The pain ran through his body. Snape was gasping for breath by the time Voldemort had lifted his wand.**_

"_**Wormtail!" Voldemort yelled. A short, ugly man scurried into the room. **_

_**Voldemort studied the short man for a moment.**_

"**_Lock him away"_ **

Severus Snape woke with a start. His body ached in places he didn't know he had. He groaned as he sat up. Wormtail had thrown him in what seemed to be the basement of the Dark Lords current hide out. He pulled himself up onto a stool and thought of what he was going to do, because he knew his body couldn't take much more of this. He was still deep in thought when he was interrupted by Wormtail. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped, eyeing Wormtail suspiciously. "The Dark Lord wishes f...for you to b...be...questioned" Wormtail stammered, letting in two other Death eaters. They grabbed Snape and half dragged him out of the room. He was barely conscious when they returned him after several hours of torture. Snape curled up in a corner and thought. He needed someone to help him, someone who would listen. Suddenly he had an idea. He crawled over to one of the cupboards. He grabbed out a beozar stone. He used several charms to make sure the person wouldn't get hurt and then placed a port key charm on it. he slipped it into his pocket and waited.

Several hours later Snape was half asleep when Bellatrix came in. She took him to Voldemort's personal quarters. "Ah! Severus, I want to make a deal with you" He said, once Bellatrix had left. "A deal?" Snape asked, skeptically. "Yes, if you tell me how to get past the wards on Harry Potter's house, then I will be lenient with your punishment" Voldemort said, moving closer to him. "I can't do that" Snape whispered. "You don't have a choice" Voldemort said, taking out his wand. Snape thought for a moment. He slowly slipped the small stone out of his pocket. Behind him was a stone bowl. Snape gently placed it in while Voldemort was talking. "… I am getting tired of waiting, if you can't tell me about the order, then tell me about Harry" He said. "What do you want to know?" Snape asked, pretending to be defeated. "What are his weaknesses?" Voldemort asked, wand pointed at Snape's head.

"Well, he is very stubborn" Snape said, trying to summon up enough magic to cast wandless magic. "I already know that, something only someone from the Order would know" Voldemort hissed, black sparks flying from his wand. Snape only needed another minute before he could perform the spell. "He is …weak, when his friends are in danger and when he believes he has no friends" Snape whispered. "Speak up Severus!" Voldemort said, impatience showing in his lifeless eyes. _Portus _Snape thought. The bowl disappeared.

"I said, if you want to get him, you need him to think that his friends are ignoring him, intercept his mail, make sure nobody goes to see him, then he will weaken" Snape said, not because he knew it would break Harry, but because that was how he felt. "He is also a terrible Occlumens" He whispered. This statement was only half true. Whilst Harry could not control his powers, he had finally learned to block dreams and visions.

Voldemort watched Snape for a moment. "Very well, you can return to your room, for now" Voldemort walked over to the fire and stared into it. Snape left the room.

When he was alone Snape laid on the bed and hoped, hoped that someone would help him, because he needed to tell the Order something. And also because he knew his body couldn't stand any more torture. Soon he fell into the first dreamless sleep he had had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I hope you like it, sorry bout the wait; I didn't have internet access for a while there, anyway, tell me what you think, I love criticism!(even the bad kind) : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot.Yet.

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter sighed as he slowly strolled down the streets of Surrey. He shivered against the cold evening breeze and pulled his jacket closer to him. He was making his way back home after a long walk to clear his thoughts. He turned onto Privet Drive. He entered the now quiet house and silently crept upstairs to his bedroom. He looked around the room, almost hopeful. He sighed and went over to his bed. . Harry put his wand on the dresser and changed into his pj's, a pair of old tracksuit pants and a loose tee. He took a look around the room, an odd feeling tingling in his mind. He shrugged it of and got ready for bed. He went and gave Hedwig some Owl Treats and then went to his bed. He sat down and took of his glasses. He placed them on the dresser, beside his wand. He lay down but couldn't sleep for what seemed like hours, his thoughts on where Voldemort might be, and what he might be planning. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

When Harry woke he was stiff and ached all over. His dream had been frighteningly real. He was in a large manor; Ron and Hermione were beside him. They had gone down a set of stairs that led to a basement. They found Snape and were trying to undo the spells that held him. Suddenly they were surrounded by death eaters. There was an evil laugh as Voldemort moved closer to the trio. He looked at them for a moment before speaking. Ron had blood running down the side of his face. Hermione had dirt streaked over her face and her clothes. Tears had run down her cheeks, leaving a trail behind. Harry had a cut along his for arm and blood was dying his hair red.

"You have done well to get this far Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed, stepping closer to the boy-who-lived. Harry was obviously in pain, although he tried to hide it. Suddenly Ron and Hermione fell to the ground, the color quickly leaving their faces. Harry stared at them for what seemed like a millennia. Suddenly pain swept through his body as Voldemort raised his wand. Harry fell to the ground beside Snape. He was gasping for breath when Voldemort stopped. "Harry?" Snape asked quietly, concern betraying his feelings. Harry looked at his former potions master. For a moment their eyes met, then there was a bright light and a terrifying scream and Harry woke.

Harry put his glasses on and looked at his clock. 10:37am

He sighed and winced as he stood up. He had slept later then he had wanted.

He wished he had emptied his mind last night like he was supposed to. He slowly changed and was about to go down stairs when he heard a familiar popping sound. He went downstairs and heard voices that was familiar but didn't belong to his relatives. He entered the kitchen and saw Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley seated around the table. "What's going on?" Harry asked. Moody lowered his wand slightly, which was pointed at Uncle Vernon.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lupin asked. "Of course, what are you doing here? Why hasn't anyone written to me?" Harry was looking at the group, all looked grim. "We think that someone is intercepting our mail. We're taking you to the burrow, it'll be safer for you there" Tonks said. "Come on, We'll pack your things." Lupin said. They went upstairs. "Why would someone intercept my mail?" Harry asked. He knew he sounded stupid, but he couldn't think of a single reason. Lupin shrugged as they entered his room. Books littered the floor and there was a stack of newspapers in one of the corners. Lupin chuckled. "You know, this reminds me of our dormitory when we were your age"

Lupin took out his wand. Everything flew into Harry's trunk. Harry grabbed his wand and Hedwig. When the last of Harry's things flew into the trunk, Lupin locked with a spell. They went downstairs where Tonks, Moody and Kingsley were waiting. "Let's go" Moody growled, eyeing the Dursley's. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Well, we figure that since you know how to apparate, we'd do that, it's much easier then Floo powder or flying" Tonks said. "I'll guide you if you need help" Lupin said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the Dursley's for the last time. They looked Petrified. Harry concentrated on the burrow. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in the kitchen of the burrow. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried, smothering him in a hug. Once Harry was released he was immediately surrounded by his friends. After his welcome, he took his things upstairs to Ron's room. "OH, Harry, you don't know how good it is to see you" Hermione said, hugging him. "We were starting to get worried, mate, when you didn't answer any of our letters" Ron said, placing Hedwig near his own owls' cage. "I would have, if I'd gotten them" Harry said, putting his trunk down. "Well, it doesn't matter, you're ok" Ron said. "Yeah, I suppose" Harry said glumly, thinking of his dream. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. "Nothing, just a dream I had" Harry replied. "It had us in it?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Well, there's no reason to worry, Harry, We know what we're doing" Hermione said. Harry nodded. He supposed they were right. He opened his trunk. He saw a shriveled looking stone inside a stone bowl. He took it out. The stone was a bezoar. "Harry, why have you got that?" Hermione asked. I don't know it's not mine" Harry replied, reaching to take it out. "Don't Harry, you don't know whose it is" Hermione shrieked, grabbing his wrist. Harry shook her off. "I doubt that it's going to kill me Hermione" Harry said, picking it up. For a moment nothing happened. "See, I told you….." Suddenly he felt a familiar sickening pull. The last thing he heard was his friends shout. Then he found himself in pitch black darkness.


End file.
